Twitterpated
by erbby17
Summary: Alfred & Arthur venture off to the park depsite many protests from Arthur who would rather spend his time reading. More fluff. And a public kiss! Oh my...


_A/N: The other fic I wrote for USxUK Anniversary Project at LJ, using **theme #2- word:** Spring. More fluff, but this time with a kiss in public! Oh my..._

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Enjoy!!! as I cry at my music theory final in about 30 minutes. DX_

* * *

Much to his displeasure, Arthur had to admit that springtime in the U.S. was indeed a glorious time of the year. It had only been spring for a week now, and the sun blazed in the sky, shooing away the clouds to show off the beauty of the blue sky; a beauty that mirrored a particular pair of eyes that was glaring at Arthur from over the edge of his book. Perhaps at this time, they were more annoying than beautiful.

"Alfred, can't you see that I'm reading," Arthur said flatly, trying to keep his attention on the words in front of him.

The blue-eyed nuisance whined, rolling his neck around as if he had a bug itching at his spine. "Arthur, I'm bored!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, marking his spot in his book before folding his arms and sending a glare Alfred's way. "Then find something to do. I have," he said, gesturing to his book before returning to reading it, which unfortunately, didn't happen.

"Read? That's not fun. I wanna go out; it's such a gorgeous day!"

Arthur stared blankly at Alfred, a soft breeze blowing past to wave loose hairs in his face. "We're already outside, isn't that enough for you?"

A childlike groan roared from Alfred's chest, his eye-roll an obnoxious enough way of letting Arthur know that, no, being out on the porch wasn't enough.

"Oh, don't whine; what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to the park!"

Sighing, Arthur stopped to consider the prospects of going to the park. On a day like today, there would no doubt be tons of children, clawing and climbing at jungle-gyms and running like rabid beasts. But the image of Alfred, a grown-man in comparison to the juvenile park-goers, playing along with them was a humorous image. Arthur stood up from his chair, tucking his book beneath his arm and offering Alfred a sly smile. "Alright, let's go."

Hand in hand, the two nations arrived at the park, eliciting a bright red blush from Arthur as mothers and children watched the two intently. Alfred proved to be oblivious to more than just Arthur's embarrassment, his mind forgetting his company once he spotted an open swing. He bolted across the park, nearly knocking down children and plopped himself on the swing.

Still bright red, Arthur took a seat on a bench beside some women who, unfortunately, were still glaring at him. Some sniggers snaked past their lips, but Arthur chose to ignore them and went right to his book.

"Arthur! Look how high I'm swinging!"

Yes, this was the perfect atmosphere to read. Perfectly serene and calm for reading a book. Arthur slammed his one source of sanity on the bench beside him and stood up, taking a deep breath. "What, Alfred?!"

His voice boomed loud enough to silence children, the only sound in the park the incessant swinging of Alfred's swing. If all the eyes in the park weren't on Arthur when he walked in, they were now. He dared not to move his eyes from Alfred, his face a formidable shade of red.

Alfred laughed, his swing slowing before he jumped off, and ran over to Arthur. "Ha ha, sorry, did I embarrass you," he said softly, leaning his forehead against Arthur's.

Arthur's body was nearly shaking with a dangerous mix of rage and humiliation. "Alfred, I don't want to be here anymore," he said beneath huffs of breaths, his face finding comfort against Alfred's chest.

A warm laugh from a top his head caught his attention and behind those glasses, blue eyes shimmered like the sky above. "But the other swing just opened up," Alfred said, his hand lightly brushing blonde strands behind Arthur's ear. "Come on, just for a bit, join me on the swings."

Stifling a whine, Arthur gave in a reached out to hold Alfred's free hand. "Fine," he said, looking over at the swings, two empty ones sitting beside one another.

With a soft squeeze of the hand, Alfred led the way towards the swings. Arthur merely sat on his, Alfred already on his way to flying off the swing set. Smiling, Arthur reminded himself of the inner-child that never seemed to leave Alfred, no matter how old he was or what kind of things were happening with his country; he forever remained young.

"What's with that look, Arthur?"

Surprise jolted Arthur out of his trance, Alfred's face mere hairs away from his own. "Ah, nothing," he said, stumbling over words.

Alfred smirked and did the impossible by leaning closer. "Liar," he said, placing a gentle kiss on the elder's lips.

Arthur pushed back on his swing, covering his mouth and looking around frantically. "Al-alfred, what are you doing?! There are children present."

"Yeah, but I don't really give a shit," Alfred responded slyly, reaching out for the chain holding Arthur's swing and bringing the Briton in close for one more kiss, this one deeper and more romantic than the previous.

The playful flicks of Alfred's tongue in his mouth made Arthur's body melt, his mind forgetting his surroundings as his hands weaved up into Alfred's amber locks. Together, they're swings rocked in odd paths and circles before the blondes broke their kiss. Sounds of children laughing and mothers yelling were drowned out by their sheer happiness with one another.

Soon after, Alfred and Arthur walked out of the park, hand in hand, leaving Arthur's book forgotten on the bench.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!!!_

**_~erbby_**


End file.
